A Jolly Happy Soul
A Jolly Happy Soul is a DVD Featuring christmas-themed episodes. It has 32 episodes. Users Respectthedisney5, Lord O' Darkness, and some others have worked on the episodes. Mrboy90 created the page. Users have christmas-themed names. Christmas-themed Parody names Respecthedisney5 *Respecttheholiday5 Lord 'O' Darkness *Lord 'O' Decorations Brittonbubba *Britt-est light on the tree Pattyp999 *Prancerp999 *And a Partridge in a Pattyp *Pattyp9 Ladies Dancing Mrboy90 *Mrjoy to the world90 Hiiragi1234 *Hiiragi 123forth day of christmas BuckandChuck *Buckand"I Have no clever nicknames"Chuck Waterclam *Iceclam *Snowclam RoboStartheBomb *ChristmasStartheJolly Wingedone100 *Jollyone100 Corporal_Angel_Samama *Corporal_Snow_Angel_Samama Episodes #A Happy Tree Carol: A classic re-telling of Charles Dickens' A Chistmas Carol ''with Lumpy as Ebeneezer Scrooge and Petunia, Nutty, and Crazy as the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. #Chimney Trap: Cryptie attempts to capture Santa Claus in the act. #Nutty or Nice: In this re-telling of Dr. Suess' ''The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, ''Nutty tries to steal everyone's holiday candy. #Tree You Later : Lumpy hunts down the perfect tree, much to Giggles dismay. #Deck's The Hall : Russell decorates his ship for Christmas but he learns that being a pirate is better thaan being a extior decorater. #The Gift That Won't Stop Giving : Sniffles invents a new machine that gives anyone what ever gift they want. #A Sniffles Christmas: In this re-telling of ''A Charlie Brown Christmas, ''Sniffles tries to find the true meaning of Christmas. #Freezin' It: Thirsty's water tank proves ineffective in Good ol Christmas #North to the Workshop: Lifty and Shifty head to the North Pole to rob the ultimate toystore: Santa's workshop.. #Merry Christmas, Lumpy: Lumpy brings the boys and girls gifts with hazards. #Slushie the Snowman: A new frosty character is introduced when a snowman comes to life. #Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat: Sickly's red nose glows, just in time to help Lifty and Shifty when the skies get stormy and the reindeer they stole run away. #Naughty Bully: Pierce vows revenge on Santa after receiving coal instead of presents. #Cowboy Christmas: Mayhem ensues when Howdy decorates his tree. #Not-so-Happy Holidays: Drama tries to bring happiness to Gloomy for Christmas. #Christmas Play Part 1: Drama tries to write the best christmas play of all. #Christmas Play Part 2: In part 2, Flippy makes a plan to ruin the play by ruining the materials. #Naughty or Naughtier: Devious turns everyone evil to put the whole town on the naughty list. #Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer: Savaughn investigates who ran over his grandma after finding an antler at the scene of the crime. #Hell-iday: Trippy, Superspeed and Robo Star try to decorate a tree, but will these "Stooges" be smart enough to figure out how to do so? #Christmas Lights Out: When Josh gets no Santa in London, he has an enlightening trick up his sleeve. #Prank-mas: Pranky's attempt to prank Santa ends up ruining Christmas. #Under the Disco-toe: Disco Bear invents the disco-toe and gets all the girls into a love spell. #Mistletoe Mischief: Cuddles tries to avoid mistletoes while Josh tries to find one. Either way, they may end up kissing the holidays goodbye. #Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow: Nutty goes jolly when candy cane lawn ornaments are put out. #Hillbilly Holidays: Billy, Willy, and Milly prepare for the holiday season. #Goin' Nutcracker Act 1: Shelly, Crazy and Cheesy retell the story of ''The Nutcracker HTF style! #Goin' Nutcracker Act 2: In act 2, Crazy the Nutcracker attempts to rescue Shelly from Cheesy the Mouse King. #Present Tense: Pop goes on the hunt for Cub's perfect gift. #Sleigh By My Side: Josh attempts to take Petunia on a romantic sliegh ride. #Snow What Fun: A snowball fight breaks out between the boys and the girls. #Open Fyre: In the finale, Fyre and Burnt learn the true meaning of Christmas. Special features #Additional episode: Lumpy Claus Is Coming To Town! #DVD commentary #Bloopers #HTF Naughty or Nice Intro to parts *Part One: Tis the season to be jolly in the fist installment of A Jolly Happy Soul, unless of course your Lumpy in the first episode, where we redo a classic Christmas story HTF style. Then Cryptie tries to prove santa is real with a "special chimmney". Lastly in the HTF remake of a Dr. Suess tale, Nutty learns to not be such a grinch. *Ho, Ho, Ho! We're back with Part Two of A Jolly Happy Soul. First up Lumpy goes on the hunt for the perfect tree, but he learns not to mess with nature or Giggles. Then Russell trys to decorate his ship but relises its not easy with a hook for a hand. Lastly Sniffles invents a gift that really wont stop giving. *You better not pout, you better not cry because we're back with Part Three of A Jolly Happy Soul. First up it's a christmas miracle Sniffles in a HTF retelling of A Charlie Brown Christmas. Then we find out all Thirsty wants for christmas is his water tank unfrozen. Lastly its a holiday heist when Lifty and Shifty try to rob Santa, that'll put them on the naughty list. *We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new tree friends. To start off this part, Toad and Guddles try to help deliver toys for santa. Next, Lumpy brings gift for all the good boys and girls along with one PTSD bear. Finally, there must have been some magic in that hat when a snowman comes to life. *We're jolly to be back with Part Five. First we've got Sickly guiding a sleigh with his nose. Then Pierce tries to get revege on Santa by throwing coal at his sleigh. And then Howdy decks his tree with a sherriff badge. *In Part Six, Drama takes over all three segments. First she tries to give Gloomy some holiday three. Then she spends the next two chapters preparing for a play, while Toad tries to conquer his stage fright. *Here's Part Seven of this merry story. First, Devious tries to ruin Christmas by bringing everyone to the naughty side. Then Savaughn tries to figure out who ran over his grandma. And finally we have Trippy, Robo Star, and Superspeed decorating a tree. *Look under the tree and you'll find Part Eight. We start off with Josh lighting up London for Santa, while Pranky lights up trouble when he almost ruins the holidays. And then Disco Bear creates a new holiday love charm that will literally leave him in stitches! *Milk and cookies are set on the table, along with Part Nine. First, Cuddles and Josh seek out mistletoes. Then Nutty goes on a run for candy canes. And at last we have Billy, Willy, and Milly preparing for Christmas. *Grab some egg nog, because the next part is here! For the first two chapters, Crazy and Shelly retell the Nutcracker tale. And then Pop tries to look for the perfect gift to give Cub. *For the final part of our holiday treat, Josh takes Petunia on a sleigh ride. Then the boys and girls engage in a snowball war. And finally we finish the celebration with Fyre and Burnt getting into the spirit. Happy Holidays! See Also *Specy Spooktacular *Nature Nova *Easter Fiesta *Thanksgiving Fest Category:DVDs Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:A Jolly Happy Soul